lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Odin
Odin is the powerful first generation Titan God of the Mountains of which he held as his role until he abandoned the Noble Titans becoming the God of the Thunderlands of Valhalla of which he fashioned after he grew from a lesser Titan into one of the more powerful Titans during the Titan Civil War. Odin has one sibling in the form of Vendriel of whom was a mighty Titan before he was seduced by the words of Chaos and joined Chaos and was eventually killed by Odin. Two Titans in the form of Odin, and Vendriel were created by the Old One Unity of Confident Future and the two were created in order to assist him in the molding of the mountains of the world, but Vendriel was held in secondary position to his brother Odin. Odin was sent along with his brother to Earth where they set up two massive cities in the lands of the Greeks. The city made by Odin was built on top of the largest mountain in Estalia and he would name the fortess city Valhalla. Inside Valhalla he built a society amongst the mountains and was the original founders of the Germanic tribe of the Ostrogoths of whome they would define themselves based on his ideology. The city made by his brother Vendriel was named Olympus and was created in the image of everything that their father Zeus loved, and for this Vendriel was made into the more powerful of the two brothers. Odin would engage in a massive Battle on Earth against his brother during the Titan Civil War after his brother was turned to the service of Chaos and attempted to invaded the World Edge Mountains using his armies in Olympus. The two would fight for the entirety of both the Titan Civil War, and then Vendriel would recieve demonic aid during the First War with Chaos but still the two would be at a stalemate. Centuries later Vendriel would attempt to sack Valhalla but instead would be tricked into moving his army out of Olmypus and Odin would annihilate much of Olympus and capture what remained of the city. Led by Ares, Poseidan, and Odin many of the Noble Titans would react with great anger to the Downfall of Numeron which many of them had worked towards uplifting, and in this anger they would work together to create the First Man God in the form of Yen Fang of whom they gave great power and several Titans directly intervened in his life assisting him. Odin would join the rebels of Ares during the Titan Civil War but while he attempted to enter the Fade to join with the rebels he was stopped by Malekor of whom alongside Slanaash would waylay him long enought that Odin and his brother Vendriel and all his followers were unable to assist during the conflict in the throne room. Now in control of both cities Odin would rule effectively over the Germans of Europe for some time, but when the Great Migration occured he would leave Valhalla with many of his Valkarie and during his absence his brother would return to Olympus and retake the city. Odin was forced to stop saving his Germans from the violence of the Great Migration and return to Olympus where he fought his brother in another massive battle. The battle raged for nearly fifty years until finally the forces of Valhalla broke the armies of Vendriel, and Odin himself would enter the throne of Vendriel and engage his brother in Battle. The two gods would fight eachother and when the dust settled Vendriel lay broken on the ground, and after begging Odin for his life, Odin made the decision there was nothing left to save and destroyed his brother. With Vendriel permently destroyed Odin would abandon Olympus to the ghosts of the dead, and returned to Valhalla where he rebuilds the Thunderlands so that he can once again assist his Germans. Odin would enter the story in a major way when he begin interfering in the affairs of Lucerne through the protection of William Lovie first through the countering of the Flemeth effect on both Brooke Scott and Morrigan, and then by destroying the entirety of the Man of Fear. Realizing that Odin was interfering in the mortal world he begin to become opposed by the forces of both the Noble Titans and the forces of Chaos of which would lead to the rise of the Second Titan Civil War. Odin is one of the two main Characters of the story Will of Valhalla, and during this time he is revealed as a great lover of humanity, and the Germans in particular. He spends the story reversing the corruption that the Chaos Gods are inflicting and as he is doing this his children are leading his creation in the Vrykul in an invasion of Tilea. History Birth of Odin Two Titans in the form of Odin, and Vendriel were created by the Old One Unity of Confident Future and the two were created in order to assist him in the molding of the mountains of the world, but Vendriel was held in secondary position to his brother Odin. Odin was sent along with his brother to Earth where they set up two massive cities in the lands of the Greeks. The city made by Odin was built on top of the largest mountain in Estalia and he would name the fortess city Valhalla. Inside Valhalla he built a society amongst the mountains and was the original founders of the Germanic tribe of the Ostrogoths of whome they would define themselves based on his ideology. The city made by his brother Vendriel was named Olympus and was created in the image of everything that their father Zeus loved, and for this Vendriel was made into the more powerful of the two brothers. In Valhalla Odin would create a city so vast and majestic that his father would grow impressed, which was one of the reasons that Vendriel begin to listen to the words of Slanaash of whome was attempting to get him to join with Chaos. In Valhalla his Kingdom of the Thunderlands would defend a mighty portal at the center of which would lead to the realm of Folkvangr where the mightiest of Germans enter when they die on the fields of Battle. In this way the Thunder lands of Valhalla became the center of the German culture even though most of the Germans would go on to worship other gods and only the Ostrogoth's would basically worship Odin. Return of Vendriel Main Article : Second Thunderlands Civil War During his absence his brother would return to Olympus and retake the city. He overwhelmed the forces that had remained behind to defend the city, and had taken his massive force of demons and begin to rebuild his beloved Olympus. Odin learned of the fall of Olympus when Freyja arrived at his warcamp in Norway and told him of what had happened. Second Battle of Greece Odin was forced to stop saving his Germans from the violence of the Great Migration and return to Olympus where he fought his brother in another massive battle. The battle raged for nearly fifty years until finally the forces of Valhalla broke the armies of Vendriel, and Odin himself would enter the throne of Vendriel and engage his brother in Battle. The two gods would fight each other and when the dust settled Vendriel lay broken on the ground, and after begging Odin for his life, Odin made the decision there was nothing left to save and destroyed his brother. With Vendriel permanently destroyed Odin would abandon Olympus to the ghosts of the dead, and returned to Valhalla where he rebuilds the Thunderlands so that he can once again assist his Germans. Gothic Crusade of Norway Following her violent crusade in taking control of the island of Gotlend she would make arrangements with the Gepid King of southern Norway in an attempt to stop the expansion of the Gothic Queen Morhlese, and as these preperations moved into actions she would be met while marching north with her army by Flemeth of whom was able to corupt her and lead to the disasterous Battle of Meraker where she turned her Ostrogothic Army against the Gepids joining the Goths in destroying the Gepid army leaving Norway in the hands of the Gothic forces of Morhlese. Odin Intervenes in Norway Following this she would met by Odin of whom was able to remove much of her coruption which led to her releasing her army to her her young daughter of whom she commanded to fortify Gotlend and never allow Chaos onto the island, and following this she would follow the commands of Odin in travelling to the Korcani Wilds and taking on the role of loyal Daughter of Flemeth. Powers Creations of Odin 'Family Members' Vendriel - New.jpg|Vendriel - Brother|link=Vendriel Freyja.jpg|Freyja - Wife|link=Freyja Siggi Cover Front Amazing Top Tier.jpg|Siggi - Wife|link=Siggi Tyr - Human.jpg|Tyr - Son|link=Tyr Tiewaz.jpg|Tiewaz - Daughter|link=Tiewaz Tamfana Cover8.jpg|Tamfana - Daughter|link=Tamfana Fhor.jpg|Fhor - Daughter|link=Fhor Halena.jpg|Halena - Grand Daughter|link=Halena Jormungandr.jpg|Jormungandr - Brother in Law|link=Jormungandr 'Relationships' Freyja.jpg|Freyja - Lover|link=Freyja Tyr - Human.jpg|Tyr - Family|link=Tyr Taal.jpg|Taal - Ally/Friend|link=Taal Ursonoc.jpg|Ursonoc - Friend|link=Ursonoc Category:God Category:Noble Titan Category:Titan Category:People Category:People of the Thunderlands Category:Leader